<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accost by LilyofFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821287">Accost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms'>LilyofFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Micro Story Prompt Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accost, Angry Kissing, M/M, Microfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:36:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Took some liberties with the prompt and used the prompt word, accost, with <a href="https://kittykatchoices.tumblr.com/post/636153695206277120/so-where-do-i-find-m-and-the-detective-making-out">this post</a> as inspiration.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Micro Story Prompt Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Accost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Took some liberties with the prompt and used the prompt word, accost, with <a href="https://kittykatchoices.tumblr.com/post/636153695206277120/so-where-do-i-find-m-and-the-detective-making-out">this post</a> as inspiration.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason slammed his fists into the top of his car and angrily yanked the door open. Mason’s chuckle grating in greeting as he sunk into the drivers seat beside him.</p>
<p>“Don’t think this tin can can handle any more beatings there, handsome.”</p>
<p>The smirk, combined with the chuckle made Jason dig his hands tighter around the steering wheel.</p>
<p>“Shut up, Mason!”</p>
<p>This was not how he had seen his second mission with the team going and the fact that Mason wasn’t at all bothered by what had happened only angered Jason more. Well, that, and the laughter that was building from deep in his throat.</p>
<p>Jason closed his eyes and rested his head back against the headrest trying his best to drown out his laugh, his scent, his infuriating presence. He sensed Mason open his mouth and couldn’t stop himself. His eyes flew open and he glared angrily at him.</p>
<p>“I swear to god, Mason! Can you not. For two minutes?” Jason looked him over. “For. Two. Fucking. Minutes.”</p>
<p>They stared each other down, neither wanting to be the one to give up and look away first.</p>
<p>“Make me, handsome,” he dared, leaning ever so slightly into Jason’s space to emphasize his challenging tone.</p>
<p>Taking Mason by surprise with the speed in which he closed the distance, Jason grabbed him roughly by the base of his neck to pull him to his lips. Jason felt him shiver as the angry growl slipped from him and into their kiss. After a few breathless moments, Jason yanked Mason’s head back by the fistful of hair he had gathered, bringing his face to look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t mind you shutting me-” Mason began with a wicked smirk.</p>
<p>“I said shut up, sweetheart!” Jason demanded as they met in another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>